iStrip
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: After accidently selling Mrs. Benson's antique gold watch, Freddie and Gibby must get jobs as strippers to get the money to buy it back, meanwhile Spencer gets hooked on lotto tickets after Carly and Sam help him win 1,000. Rated T because I'm parinoid
1. Chapter 1

iStrip

(Sam's POV)

I was sitting upstairs in the iCarly studio with my partner and crime, Carlotta aka Carly, spicing up some ideas for the show tomorrow.

"Ok so we got messin' with Lewburt, darts with sporks and rainbow paper, how to make an explosion with mentos and diet coke...what else?" Carly said tapping her purple sparkly pen on her legal pad. I hit the paddleball in my hand a few times looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, why don't we get a Justin Bieber pinata?" I asked hitting the ball again looking at Carly, sitting back and taking a drink of cream soda.

"Ewww, we hate Justin Bieber. Why would we get a pinata with him on it?" Calry questioned, doodling a picture. I scooted closer, putting my arm around her.

"Picture it with me Carls...if you can" I put my hands up like people do when they're exaplaining their dreams to someone.

"Me you and Fredwierd, with bats, hitting Justin Bieber's face, candy coming out of his head! Everyone wins!" I exclaimed. Carly grinned with me and nodded.

"Yeah...but what about his fans? There are like a bajillion fangirls that'll kill us for doing that."

"Psh! If they listen to his music, they probably don't have half a brain to even work a computer, let alone send us hate mail" I got up and got online, searching for Justin Bieber pinata's on Zaplock. Freddie bursted through the door a moment later with a medium sized brown box and closed the door with his foot.

"Hola amigo's!"

"Don't you mean 'amigas' ?" I corrected him. He glared.

"This coming from the girl who's getting a D- in Spanish right now" Freddie retorted. I shot him another glare. He looked away and turned towards Carly.

"Guess what I got?" He asked, tapping the box with his fingers.

"A new face!" I exclaimed.

"Sam! What's the little rhyme Mrs. Benson taught you about making fun of someone?" Carly asked placing her hands on her hips. I sighed.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, lock your mouth and throw it away" Sam said annoyed making a gesture of locking her mouth with a key and throwing it off to the side..

"Good girl."

"No...but actually you were kinda close Sam." He said opening the box and pulling out a Darth Lazer mask.

"What's that?" Carly asked almost laughing.

"Oh just my original Darth Lazer mask! I won it at a Galexy Wars convention last month in a drawing."

"Galexy wars convention? Sounds like national dorkfest to me. Yawn!" I retorted. "It's such a nubbish thing to have"

"It is not! It's very beneficial to my Galexy Wars needs!" Freddie argued. I looked at him with my are-you-freakin'-kidding-me look

"Whatever" He said putting it on. He looked like such an idiot.

"I changed my mind, I love it!" I replied sarcasticly.

"Haha!" He replied in a Darth Lazer voice. I could hear his breathing.

"Dude, that mask makes you sound like a pervert" He shook his head.

"Oh pauvre pauvre Samantha, I know you're just jealous that I-"

"Hey, knock knock" I looked at the paddleball in my hand. I was gonna hit him with it. 2 reasons why I was about to hit him. One, he called me Samantha, plus he couldn't see, that mask had very poor eyeslots.

"Who's there?" He asked procariously.

"Nuts"

"Nuts w-" I wacked him in the crotch before he could finish his sentence. He fell to the floor groaning and holding his crotch.

"Oh nuts!" He cried out rolling on his side. I laughed but Carly glared at me and took my paddleball. I stopped laughing. Spencer came in holding 2 lottery tickets.

"Hey guys, what goes on?" He asked casually stepping over Freddie.

"Just looking at Justin Bieber pinata's for tomorrows show while Sam and Freddie are arguing" Carly said flopping back down on her beanbag chair playing with my paddleball she took away after I hit Freddie.

"I thought you guys hated him"

"Exactly" I smirked. He gave me a confused look.

"Bats+ Justin Bieber+ Candy..."

"Oh!" He laughed.

"What are the lottery tickets for?" Carly asked.

"Oh, Socko's cousin owns a bank that sells lottery tickets so picked up a few."

"What's his name?"

"Carlton"

"No wierd first name for this relative?" I asked taking yet another drink of my cream soda.

"Nah, his name is Carlton Banks" I nodded.

"Ahhh"

"Anyway, he always tries getting me to buy these lottery tickets everytime I come in, but I always say no because I'm not the luckiest guy ever."

"Really?" Carly and I asked fake shocked.

"Yeah anyway, I figured you guys can help me pick my 5 numbers for this week"

"5" I said.

"3" Carly said.

"9"

"1"

"Thanks...and I need one more"

"7" Freddie groaned, still on the floor, raising his hand up and having it fall back down.

"Thanks" Spencer said filling it in on both tickets. "Well, I'm off to see if I win!"

"How much do you win?"

"$1,000 each; I didn't wanna go for the $3 million just yet, so I'm starting off small. You kiddiess be safe!" He said ruffling me and Carly's hair and exiting the room. We fixed our hair and Freddie groaned and got up, taking his mask off. He hobbled over to me, I was still at the computer, glaring and bent over. He stood there for a minute, glaring before I looked up.

"You are so lucky you could kick my butt. Ohhhh" he groaned, wobbling out of the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

iStrip

(Freddie's POV)

I was over at my apartment sorting through boxes. I was having a garage sale to save up some money to buy a new laptop an equiptment for iCarly. My mom was helping me, sorting through boxes and more and more boxes. She kept pulling things out that I can't believe we even own.

"Ohh should I sell this?" She asked holding up a VERY ugly flower shirt that must've been XXXXL. Geez! Who'd that belong to? Probably a maternity shirt from when my mom was pregnant with me or something.

"Holy fugly shirt! Definately!" I said half creeped out that she still had that. She handed it to me and I put it in the sell box. I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I yelled folding some old soccer shirts from when I played soccer as a little tike (PS I played for 2 weeks before my mom deemed it "too violent" and decided to bubblewrap me, which ended up with me breaking my leg when I ran for the ball and accidentaly tripped). Gibby opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Freddie, got some stuff ready to put in my mom's truck to take over to my house?"

"Sure" I jumped up and handed him 2 small boxes. We were having the sale over at his house since we have no garage. I picked up a gold watch that was on the floor that I didn't see earlier.

"Hey mom, should we sell this?" I held it up for my mom to examine.

"Heavens no!" she exclaimed grabbing the watch from me. "This was you great grandmother Gertrudes! It's a priceless family gem! It's been in our family since the 1800's" I grabbed it from her and examined it more.

"Yeah, this thing is REALLY old! It looks expensive. Fine mom...I'll keep it somewhere safe for the time being."

"Good, because I have to go to my agressive parenting book club and pick up your ointment. Bye sweetie! Be good!" She kissed my cheek, leaving her lipgloss stain on it. I groaned, wiping off her lip residue and set the watch down on the wood table next to a lamp and carried a heavy box filled with shoes downstairs. I ran into Gibby in the hallway.

"There's a box on the floor next to the table with the lamp on it, there's some stuff on the table to put in there, could you do that for me?" I asked gesturing where it was with my head since my hands were full.

"Sure thing pal!" Gibby said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks man!" I said walking to the stairs.

(Gibby's POV)

Whew! It was getting hot! Time to take this bad boy off! I slid my shirt over my head and slung it across my shoulder as I walked into Freddie's apartment again.

"Box next to lamp!" I said to myself. I walked over. There were 3 shirts, 2 pairs of pants, a flower pot, some old books and a gold watch I saw at the end of the table. I grabbed it and put all the items into the box before closing it and closing Freddie's apartment door.

...

(Spencer's POV)

I was watching TV waiting for Carly and probably Sam to come home from school. There was a Billy May's commercial about Oxy Polish or something like that. I flipped the channel an saw they were announcing the lotto. I've been waiting for this all week!

"Yes! Ok...let's see if I'm a weiner...I mean a winner!" I said to myself. I shook my head and directed my attention back to the TV screen. I looked at the lotto ticket in my hand. I had the numbers 5, 3, 9, 1, and 7.

"Today's minimal lotto winner numbers are...5"

"Yes!"

"3"

"Yes!"

"9"

"Oh my god!"

"1"

"Oh my...please say 7 PLEASE SAY 7!"

"And the last number...7"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed running around the apartment. "Wooooooohoooooooo!" I heard the door open. Carly and Sam were back home from school.

"Hey Spencer were home!" Carly announced dropping her backpack by the door.

"Yo Spence!" Sam yelled. I ran out almost squeeling.

"I won!" I yelled.

"Say what!" Sam and Carly both said.

"I won the lottery! $1,000 baby!" I flashed the lotto ticket in front of them and tugged them both into a tight embrace jumping around in circles.

"What are we gonna spend it on?" Sam asked immediately laughing at my spazzyness.

"Sam!" Carly said. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know yet" I said excitedly. "I'll go take a victory shower and try to figure out what we're gonna buy"

"Why in the shower?" Carly asked.

"Cause I always get my best ideas when I'm wet and/or sticky! Later!" I ran into the bathroom and put my thinking cap on. _What would I blow $1,000 on?_


	3. Chapter 3

iStrip

(Freddie's POV)

We'd finally set up all the stuff outside Gibby's house and within 2 hours of the sale managed to make $21.50. Not bad for only 2 hours. Then a tall slender lady with red hair, wearing a buisness suit type outfit carried 2 books over and a watch.

"Excuse me young man?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you" I asked in an old fashion way.

"You didn't have a price on this watch" I examined the watch. It was the one my mom said not to sell!

"Uhhh s-sorry ma'am...that's not for sale. I must've put it in there by mistake."

"Oh...that's too bad, I was willing to pay $200 for it."

"Well I'm sor- t-two hundred bucks!" I asked. She nodded. "Uhhh...excuse me one minute" I ran over to Gibby at the cash register he had set up.

"Dude!" I whisper-yelled tapping his shoulder with my index finger. "This lady over here is offering me 2 Benjamins for a watch!"

"Well...what are you waiting for! Sell that puppy!"

"But...my mom told me NOT to sell it"

"Dude, she's offering you $200, that's a LOT of money that you need"

"True...ok selfishness, you win" I said the last part to myself as I walked back over to the lady.

"I'm sorry ma'am, just had to discuss the price with my associate over there." I said nervously.

"Oh, is it too low? I'll offer $700" i was awestruck!

"Psh! Sold!" I said handing her the watch. She gave me $720, which included money for the other stuff. As she walked away I couldn't help feel guilty but great at the same time. I put the money in my pocket and walked back over to Gibby.

"Made the deal! She gave me $720"

"Sweet dude!" We high-fived before my phone rang with my mom's homemade ringtone "Freddiebear it's you mommy, pick up the phone it's me!" her voice sang. Gibby laughed. I rolled my eyes. I gotta change this thing but she set some "parent control lock" or something.

"Hello?"

"Freddiekins, where's my gold watch?"

"Uhhh...I have it. Getting it cleaned, why?" I lied. I literally feel like I had a heart attack. If my mom's talking about the watch I just sold I will be dead!

"I need it for my woman's club meeting later this week. I was going to get it cleaned myself but if you're already getting it cleaned well...my work is done! Be home by 6:00 for dinner, love you bye!" I hung up the phone and ran over at Gib.

"We're in serious chizz dude!" I panicked, leaning over the table.

"What chizz?" he asked sitting back down by the cash box, putting his feet up on the table.

"My mom just called, she wants the watch back!"

"But we just sold it for 7 Benjamins to a lady we're never gonna see again" I had to put my thinking cap on...Then I thought of something!

"No, I saw her nametag. Her name is Linda and she works for Seattle law firm. We'll just call there later and see if she'll give it back and we'll give her, her money back" Man! I love my memory.

"Alright, sounds good" Gibby said.

...

I went back to my apartment with Gibby and opened up my phonebook, looking up the law firms number. After finding it I dialed the number and 3 rings later someone picked up

"Hello?" A lady on the line answered. I hoped Linda would be there to talk about the watch

"Yes I'm calling for a Linda?"

"Ok...directing you to her line right now"

"Thank you" I heard a beep then someone picked up.

"Seattle law firm this is Linda" She answered in her fake phone voice. Everyone has one of those. They always talk louder and clearer than needed.

"Yes, this is Freddie Benson. You came to my garage sale earlier and bought a watch from me. Listen, I REALLY need it back. You have no idea!" I was begging at this point.

"I'm sorry son but I already gave it to my grandmother for her birthday present. I can't just take it back. But I will tell you a pawn shop in downtown Seattle near "Galini's pie shop" is selling a similar watch for $1,000 if you need one"

"Ok, thanks ma'am, bye" I hung up and let out a cry.

"Ohhhhhh Gibby I am so screwed...Gibby?" I looked around and I heard a toilet flush and Gibby come out of the bathroom smelling his hands.

"Dude, you got some amazing smelling slats in there" He inhaled deeply. "Mmmm...country daisy" **(A/N: Drake and Josh reference!)** I pulled his hands away and slapped him.

"Dude, FOCUS! This is no time for country daisy smelling salts!" I yelled. "We are screwed! My mother is going to kill me! She'll either make me wash Mrs. O'neils corny feet, or do laundry for the lady who never showers or worse...she'll cut off my technology!" I fake cried for effect. Gibby saw past that.

"You're pathetic!" he threw a pillow at me. Then a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Hey! Why don't we get jobs? Then we can get the money to buy the other watch!"

"Uhhh 'we' ?"

"Yes we, because if I remember YOU put my mom's watch in the box in the first place, so yes WE are getting jobs"

"Where?"

"I don't know...get the paper...we're looking at the help wanted ads"

**(A/N: Hey guys! Review please! Also I'd like to point out that there's a line in here from a TV show one of the actors from iCarly was in that I used (hint: the actor is played by the character who says the line). If you can name the TV show, the line said, the actor AND the character he played I'll give you $2,000! Nah jk! But you WILL get a shoutout :D)**


	4. Authors Note

iStrip

A/N: Hey guys! So guess what...None of you guessed the reference! :P Well I will tell you the answer. The answer was this...

Freddie:This lady over here is offering me **2 Benjamins **for a watch!

If you're all big Nathan Kress fans you might've watched the CSI episode he was in where he played a bad boy character named Mason Ward. Mason used the term "2 Benjamins" in a flashback scene where he got hit on the head with a hba (I'm evil mwahahaha!)

Chapter 4 is up next!


	5. Chapter 5

iStrip

(Freddie's POV)

"Ok...thanks again" I clicked the "end call button" on my phone again and took a red marker to the newspaper.

"Taken! Taken! Taken!" I angrily checked off each help wanted ad. "Well that's it! There are no jobs left in Seattle. We. Are. Dead!" I flopped onto my bed groaning. Gibby took the paper and scanned it once more.

"Well...there is one more job we haven't called about."

"Which one?" I sat up with a pillow underneath me.

"Well...there's a job that's looking for 2 male strippers at a nightclub."

"Uh no! No one gets this show for free" I ran my hand over my body. Gibby laughed. "Yeah...show" he said to himself. I heard his witty remark but kept that note to myself.

"We're desperate though" Gibby commented.

"I know but if my mom found out she'd kill me!" I whined. "Just...call it" I give up! This is our last hope.

"Ok" he dialed. "Hello? Yes I'm calling about the stripper job...yes me and my friend...we're both guys...no, we're not gay...were 15 years old...no I don't think he owns that...hang on a sec." He turned his attention towards me.

"Dude, do you own a g-string?"

"Gibby! That's a personal question...Maybe..." I said the last part quietly.

"He does...we both do...ok...so no costumes...just dress casual? Ok...how much do we get paid...$5,000! A person! And that's not including tips! Yeah we'll take it! This Friday? 7:30? Ok we'll se you there...what's the address?...2341 Sutton Dr. Thanks bye" I high fived him.

"So...we're strippers huh?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah, I guess so...hey, wanna grab a smoothie?"

"Sure" I said opening the door as we walked out casually.

...

(Spencer's POV)

3rd lotto ticket in a row that I've won $1,000 thanks to Carlotta and her amiga Samantha! I'm now officially addicted to these things. Today was Friday which meant the big lotto round was today. If I won this it'd mean I'd win $10,000! I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I yelled. Mrs. Benson ran in franticly, turning the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that! The lottery is on!" I yelled.

"Spencer this is a crisis situation! You, Carly and Sam must to come to my woman's club meeting!"

"Wait...why?" I looked at my watch. My lotto doesn't come on until 9:00 anyway.

"Well...the head master wants us to bring our families and since it's just me and Freddie, and he's doing a school project over at Gibby's house tonight I was wondering if you guys would please pretend to be my family, just for tonight. Please!" She was begging. I couldn't resist beggers.

"Alright...I'll talk it over with them."

...

"No!" Sam said.

"Please, JUST for one night! I'll give you a thousand bucks." I begged.

"Sold! So what do we have to do for crazy?"

"Pretend to be her family at one dinner with her woman's club meeting tonight"

"Gross" Sam retorted.

"Fine, but I am NOT sitting next to her Spencer, she hates me!" Carly commented.

"She does not" I said.

"She called me a dummy, blamed me for Freddie's hornyness and wanted me to get pushed in front of a bus!"

"Ok...maybe you're not her favorite person ever but, just do it so I don't get dragged into being a watch patrol again" I whined.

"Ugh fine!" Carly complained.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Where's this dork fest at again?" Sam asked drinking another cream soda.

"This restraunt called "the turtle", 2467 Branton Ave."

"Ugh!" Carly and Sam groaned. I just rolled my eyes and turned the TV back on. The three stooges was on! I love that show!

...

(Freddie's POV)

I searched franticly for the address and name for the club Gibby and I were schedualed to be at. I forgot what it was when he was on the phone but I remembered him writing it down.

"Mom!...Mom!" I yelled. She'd left for her "woman's club meeting" or whatever it was called. I saw an address "2467 Branton Ave, "The Turtle"...interesting name for a strip club. I grabbed the piece of paper and called Gibby and told him the address again to meet him there.

...

We met outside the building. It didn't really look like a nightclub. It looked fancy and preppy, but whatever. It might look raunchy on the inside though. We walked inside where there was a dude in a tux standing nearby. I'm guessing he was a waiter or something like that.

"Hi" I greeted him.

"May I help you?" he asked in a deep british accent. I read his nametag. His name was "Niles"

"Yes ummm...Niles. We're the entertainment for tonights affair."

"Hmmm...you 2 look a little young"

"We are bro but...you know how it is. You probably see a few lads our age roll around here every once in a while" Gibby said.

"Oh yes, I've totally seen 2 young boys do an opera together" He answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Opera? Dude, we're the strippers" I said.

"Hmmm whatever. The stage is up there, go back here, get into whatever your costume is and...ehhh I don't care anymore" He grabbed 3 menu's and walked away mumbling "I hate my job"

"Ok...thanks" I said walking with Gibby. I tapped his side going backstage. "What bug bit that guys arse?"

"I don't know but what did he mean by "opera"?" I shrugged.

"Maybe it's a fancy term for a strip show"

"Ehhh maybe" Gibby agreed as we were behind the stage. Gibby had some sort of egyptian costume on because he was going to be the stripper for tonight. I had what Sam would call a "dork attire" on tonight only because I wasn't stripping. I figure if it's $5,000 per person only one of us would have to. And since Gibby is half naked most of the time anyway why not him?

...

(Mrs. Benson's POV)

We arrived at the turtle at 7:00 and took a table near the back. I was wearing a teal colored silky tupe dress that had ruffles all along the sleeves and came down to my mid-calf. Spencer was dressed in a usual tux. Carly had on a red long sleeved dress that came to her knees (very conserative for Carly I might say) and (after 2 hours of convincing Sam to wear a dress) she agreed to come in a black dress with shoulder straps that hugged the curves of her teenage figure and stopped at her mid thigh. After we were seated the leader, Marsha, took a stand on stage.

"Ladies and their wonderful families. Please enjoy tonights entertainment and then we will all have a very enjoyable, healthy supper." She clapped.

"Gross" Sam commented afterward.

(Freddie's POV)

After whoever that lady's name was gave the speech the funky music started and a spotlight dropped down. From backstage I pushed Gibby onstage. He just stood there looking out into the crowd, frozen.

"Gibby!" I called from backstage. "Shake something dammit!" Gibby then danced offstage, ducked and pushed me onstage,, accidentally ripping off a sleeve of his costume.

"Yeah! Take it off! Take it all off!" A lady yelled throwing singles at me onstage. All the ladies in the front crowd were standing up, cheering. I bent over, exposing my rear end towards the audience. They all screamed. I looked back behind and shook it a time or two, decidng to leave the money on the floor for the end. I turned around and started doing my "nub dance" as Sam calls it. 2 ladies sat on the front of the stage. I did the for a minute or two before I turned around, ready to leave. But then "Billie Jean" music came on. I turned around and did the MJ "crotch holder" dance move. The girls went crazy over that. I spun around and took my coat jacket off and swung it in the air. Then gently handed it to a lady in the front row. She put her hand over her heart and thanked me. I winked at her and went back to dancing. I loosened my tie and took it off, lassoing it to a lady standing on the side of the stage and dragging her across the stage while moonwalking. She got off the stage as I threw the tie and danced some more. All the girls were "Woooing" me and had tons of singles in their hands. I went up to a lady standing next to the stage and took her singles with my teeth. She screamed and I went around grabbing all the singles I could, throwing them on the stage floor. I saw Gibby backstage nodding his head to the beat and giving me a thumbs up. I did the MJ spin, hiking up my pants and just ripping off my button up shirt, revelaing my top half. All the girls in the room screamed the loudest I'd ever heard them. I threw it to the side and continued MJ dancing, shirtless, as I slid my belt off.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I yelled like Tarzan. I swung my belt around like a lasso. "Woooo"

"Take it off" I heard a lady randomly yell.

"Put it on!" I heard a very fimiliar voice yell. I stopped dancing and saw...Oh shoot! My mom! I froze.

"Fredward Benson you put your clothes on this minute!" she pointed her index finger at me demandingly.

"Mommy!" I exclaimed putting my hands in front of my nipples. Her face, along with Spencer's and Carly's looked like they'd just seen Jupiter explode or seen a talking unicorn. Sam was laughing her head off. I know she was going to use this to embaress me later on in life. Tease me everyday about how I was a stripper. But then I saw her eyes look up and down and stop at the area where my "luggage" is. Is Sam checking me out? No! That's impossible, she hates me! Or does she?


	6. Chapter 6

iStrip

A/N: You guys ROCK! Thanks for all the reviews!

I added this last A/N before the last chapter because you need to watch these 2 videos

.com/watch?v=R8I7B2idoec - If you didn't already know, this is what Chapter 4 was based off of xD

.com/watch?v=MGVCnle59qI- And this is the ending in Chapter 5, Gibby is Will and Spencer is Uncle Phill xD


	7. Chapter 7

iStrip

(Gibby's POV)

"I can believe...or even begin to tell you both how dissapointed I am in you!" Spencer said pacing while Freddie and I sat on his couch. Carly and Sam were standing there as well.

"I can't believe you guys did that!" Carly commented half-discusted, and half-shocked.

"I can't believe dorkface over here ripped his shirt off." Sam said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Sam!" Carly corrected.

"I'm not complaining! That dork is pretty ripped underneath his shirt...momma likey" she said stirrping her straw and sipping her soda. I looked over at Freddie, he raised his eyebrows in a flirtacious way. Then back over at Sam who winked at him while slowly sipping her soda still. Sam and Freddie? Gross! That was just NOT right **(A/N: I AM a Seddie shipper but this is Gibby's opinion xD)**

"That's it young lady!" Carly grabbed her. "Freddie's stripping has brainwashed you! I'm washing your mouth out with soap!" Carly grabbed Sam and dragged her upstairs. Mrs. Benson sighed loudly.

"What could push you two to the point of being strippers!" Mrs. Benson screamed. Freddie heald his head low, supporting his forehead with his knees almost. He lifted his head up, looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Mom we didn't want to...we...accidentally sold your watch and couldn't get it back. There was an identical one at a shop downtown but it cost $1,000 and we were three hundred bucks short" Freddie began to explain. "So we called this place and-"

"Hang on!" Spencer turned on the TV to the lottery.

"Spencer!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"Shhhhh...the lotto's on!" He watched the lottery channel like a dog watches a rib about to fall off someone's dinner plate.

"6"

"Yes!"

"14"

"Yes!"

"2"

"YES! Come on baby 4 and 9!"

"4"

"YES! come one! 9! 9!"

"And...nine...teen"

"Ye- what! 19! Awh come ON!" He turned the TV off and slumped back on the couch. Mrs. Benson gave him a dissapointed look.

"May I finish!" She asked sarcasticly

"You may" he said quietly.

"Anyway Freddie...if you needed the money why didn't you just ask?" Mrs. Benson sat next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to fix my own mistake for once. I'm 15 and...I just wanted to be an adult for once"

"Well you certainly proved that with your little job!" She answered coldly. "Oh Freddie" she changed her tone completely and they hugged.

"Awwww" Spencer and I said simultaneously. Mrs. Benson got up and so did Freddie.

"Well...we're going home. Freddie, your punishment will be decided later. And considering your reasons...I won't go *too* hard on you. Goodbye Spencer, Gibby" they walked out the door together. Spencer picked up his cell phone.

"Gibby...I'm calling your mom for your puni-" I interrupted him.

"Now you wait one minute Spencer!" I said standing up. "I didn't wanna have to do this, but you brought this on yourself" I walked over to the stereo and turned it on, taking my shirt off and playing "I am telling you"

"Well I am telling you...it's alright!" I sang. Spencer's eyes about jumped out of his head. He got up, putting his hand on his head and went into his room.

"And you! And you! And you!" I continued singing and dancing, doing a half split until the end of the song, holding out my high note with my arms in the air. I looked around, no one was there.

"Where'd everyone go?" I grabbed my shirt and opened the door. "Prudes!" I commented before exiting.


End file.
